Open your eyes !
by marianclea
Summary: (DESTIEL) Ou lorsqu'un événement des plus inattendus confronte Dean à ses sentiments les plus enfouis...La suite à l'intérieur.


**OPEN YOUR EYES !**

* * *

**Un p'tit bonjour ensoleillé ! **

**Alors je vous préviens de suite, cet os est particulièrement dramatique mais je vous promets malgré tout une belle touche finale. **

**On se retrouve en bas de page pour les explications sur l'origine de ce texte. Je ne peux rien dire de plus pour ne pas vous gâcher la lecture.**

**Merci encore à vous tous, anonymes ou non, qui me lisent, commentent, me suivent ou me mettent en favori.**

**Merci à Céline et à Laurence pour votre soutien.**

**Sur ce, enjoy it !**

* * *

**Contexte : pas de saison particulière.**

**Rating : T**

**Format : OS**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Personnages : Dean/Castiel, Crowley**

* * *

**Spéciale dédicace à Uki96 : Challenge relevé !  
**

* * *

Canular.

Voilà le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût dont l'archange Gabriel avait le secret. Seul lui devait être suffisamment dérangé pour imaginer pareille association. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que c'était impossible. Le trickster avait péri corps et biens des années plus tôt.

Dans un souffle, il jeta de nouveau un œil dans le salon. Il devait vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas erreur. Qu'il ne portait pas de conclusion hâtive. Allant jusqu'à se pincer à sang l'avant-bras, histoire de s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination tordue. La douleur qu'il ressentit le convainc que la chose était réelle.

Aberration fut le suivant.

Les deux hommes ne l'avaient, semble-t-il, pas vu ou entendu rentrer dans le bunker. Et Dieu sait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas été des plus discrets ! Mais à bien y regarder, c'était parfaitement plausible. D'après sa position, ils avaient l'air plutôt bien occupés. Et c'est précisément ce fait qui le dérangeait.

Comment une telle situation avait-elle pu se produire ?

Soit il devenait dingue, ce qui sur l'échelle de probabilité était de loin la chose la plus crédible. Soit il assistait à son pire cauchemar. L'un.…. Non. Pas moyen qu'il l'énonce tant cela lui écorchait les lèvres et lui donnait envie de vomir.

Se morigénant mentalement, il se répéta que la première solution était la seule possible. Même si avec ce qu'il venait de surprendre, terminer à l'asile psychiatrique du comté serait un voyage somme toute des plus agréables. Petits cachets roses à l'appui.

Mais ça, c'était avant que l'image du baiser de Crowley avec Bobby ressurgisse soudain de sa mémoire. Aussi éclatante que si le baiser avait lieu présentement devant lui. Il retint difficilement un haut de cœur.

Son hoquet de dégoût n'échappa point à Crowley qui s'amusait comme un beau diable. Ce dernier cessa ses investigations sur le corps angélique à moitié dévêtu et redressa la tête, lâchant momentanément sa proie du regard pour le diriger vers le bruit. Les yeux mi-clos, un sourire démoniaque étirant ses lèvres, il dévoila toute sa duplicité en lançant à la cantonade :

\- Alors l'écureuil, on écoute aux portes ? Viens donc nous rejoindre, ne fais pas ton timide. Je suis certain que je peux t'apprendre deux ou trois trucs sur le sexe que tu n'as pas encore testé… Privilège de l'âge.

Adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, Dean se déporta sur sa droite et se cogna la tête contre le mur, ses pensées heurtées par la suggestion de Crowley. Pitié, tout mais pas ça. Il devait trouver une issue et vite. Bien entendu, c'est quand on avait besoin de lui que son génie de petit frère était absent du bunker. Et merde, il allait devoir faire sans.

Respirant à grandes goulées pour se donner bonne contenance, il quitta le mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé et entra dans la pièce.

Désillusion. Anéantissement furent les derniers.

Devant lui, Crowley. Celui-ci avait pris ses aises sur le canapé. Ses doigts se baladaient allègrement sur le corps de Castiel dont l'état léthargique l'alarma. Alangui, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée, sa chemise ouverte dévoilant son torse glabre et ses tétons dressés, la fermeture Eclair de son pantalon descendue et révélant un boxer noir dont le pli indiquait qu'il venait d'être rabattu. Quelque chose clochait. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? aboya-t-il, incapable de s'approcher. Cas ? Cas ?

\- Doucement. Laisse-le reprendre ses esprits, lui répondit ironiquement Crowley. Il vient de subir les derniers outrages. Et crois-moi, il a adoré. Rien ne remplace l'expérience.

Estomaqué, Dean se contint à grand peine de l'étriper sur place. Puis l'horreur de la situation se mêla au sentiment de haine latente qui courait dans ses veines.

Cas ne s'était pas rebellé contre les assauts de Crowley. Son corps ne portait aucune trace de lutte apparente. Rien. Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Cas le détestait cordialement. A moins que… Il avait dû le droguer. Voilà c'est ça. Crowley avait drogué son ange pour assouvir ses désirs pervers. Cas ne pouvait pas être consentant. C'était inconcevable. Castiel était à lui. Lui seul. Quand bien même il était incapable de faire comprendre à son ange à quel point il comptait pour lui.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse l'écureuil ? lui susurra au creux de l'oreille ce satané Crowley qui avait profité de son désarroi pour se porter à sa rencontre. Ce dernier se collant encore davantage contre son dos, le provoquant délibérément. Peut-être aurais-tu voulu le goûter le premier ? Connaître le parfum épicé de son haleine ? Entendre les battements de son cœur résonner dans sa jugulaire, signe de son plaisir ? Sentir son sexe se dresser d'envie contre la paume de ma main ?

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Dean perdit complètement pied.

Dans un élan irraisonné, sa conscience se voilant d'un drap aux teintes vermeilles, il se retourna brusquement et se saisit du cou du roi des enfers, le poussant délibérément vers le mur adjacent. Il devait lui faire ravaler ces propos. Les enfoncer au fond de sa gorge pour qu'il s'étouffe avec. Comment osait-il parler de lui ainsi ? Le réduire à un simple objet de luxure ?

Leurs yeux rivés l'un dans l'autre, il resserra sa prise sur sa gorge. Face à lui, imperturbable, Crowley continuait de le narguer, les yeux charbonnés du démon ayant remplacé le regard habituellement ironique de son vis-à-vis, comme indifférent à cette pathétique démonstration de force.

La voix étranglée, il poursuivait son propos :

\- Voyons Dean, c'est… tout ce que… tu peux faire ? Tu me déçois, mon garç…

Il n'eut pas le temps de le tuer, ni de lui arracher son rictus narquois. Ni de sentir sa pomme d'Adam s'écraser sous ses doigts. Ni de sentir son souffle de vie s'éteindre sous sa vigueur. Une main ferme, douce et surtout reconnaissable entre toutes, venait de se poser sur son avant-bras. Brisant net sa fureur.

\- Cas ! souffla-t-il dans un murmure impuissant. Pas toi…

\- Dean !

La voix froide et implacable de l'ange que fut jadis Castiel, l'ange des premiers jours, résonna dans la pièce.

Il croisa le regard céruléen qui se chargeait de grâce et il sut ce qui l'attendait. Il ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre ou s'écarter. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours désiré cette mort qui se refusait à lui et Castiel allait enfin le délivrer. De cette souffrance qui le bouffait. De cette douleur lancinante qui lui tordait les entrailles et envenimait le moindre de ses actes. De cette vie qui n'avait été que désillusion en tout genre.

Il sentit à peine la lame angélique le transpercer. Dans un geste simultané, il lâcha sa proie qui le suivit de ses yeux fourbes et chercha à se défaire de la poigne de Castiel. Mais il n'y parvint pas. C'est comme si son corps refusait de lui obéir, l'obligeant à terminer sa course devant ces deux êtres qu'il chérissait autant qu'il haïssait.

Ce fut Castiel qui rompit le contact physique. D'un geste mécanique. Indifférent.

Et à cet instant-là, Dean comprit ce qui le tourmentait. Ses sentiments auxquels il n'avait jamais voulu accorder d'importance, les éloignant dès qu'il les percevait dans un coin de son cœur, son giron se nouant et son cœur s'emballant en sa seule présence. Refusant tout contact qui le mettrait à mal. Qui prouverait que Dean Winchester, chasseur de son état, était un être de chair et de sang. Qu'il aimait. Au-delà des mots.

Cas…

Et maintenant, maintenant qu'il ne restait aucun espoir, il réalisait. L'erreur qu'il avait commise. Il aurait aimé hurler sa frustration. Son désespoir.

Mais un unique mot lui vint à l'esprit : nu. Comme le petit être qui aspire son premier souffle de vie en sortant du ventre chaud de sa mère. Il était nu. Et plus seul aussi. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Rejeté par cet être céleste qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition en son temps. Qui avait tout sacrifié. Pour sa personne.

C'était sa punition.

Il se laissa choir au milieu de la pièce, son être se déversant de ce sang impur par l'unique blessure infligée. Le coup était net. Sans bavure. Goutte à goutte, son essence s'effilochait. Il jeta un œil à son t-shirt qui se couvrait de sang et observa sa longue agonie. Sans un mot. Sans une larme.

S'affaiblissant, il puisa dans ses dernières forces et s'allongea sur la surface parquetée, se recroquevillant dans un geste ultime de protection. Se gorgeant des murmures du bois craquant sous son poids.

Une seule pensée le traversa. Il ne reverrait pas Sammy. Encore une fois, il avait merdé. Et avec sa veine habituelle, ce dernier ferait en sorte de le ramener. Où qu'il soit. Au Paradis. En Enfer. Au Purgatoire. Passant un nouveau pacte à la con avec un démon de bas étage. Parce qu'il en était ainsi de leur vie. Parce qu'on ne les laisserait jamais en paix. Héritage de merde.

Il esquissa un sourire à cette idée. Winchester était décidément un nom maudit.

Pendant un temps, il se laissa bercer par les bruits extérieurs. Le tic-tac de l'horloge dans la salle à manger. La goutte d'eau s'écrasant dans l'évier de la cuisine. Les frottements des chaussures vernies sur les lattes du parquet. Avant de prendre la pleine mesure des vibrations intérieures de son corps. Des battements précipités qu'il entendait dans sa poitrine à ce liquide poisseux et épais qui entachait ses doigts et le dessus de sa main, le maculant d'une couche rougeâtre et qui, inexorablement l'assassinait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange chaleur s'insinue au travers de ses veines, se frayant lentement un passage vers son cœur et son cerveau, l'enveloppant de ses doigts doucereux. Lumineuse, il sut ce qu'elle annonçait. La liberté. La délivrance. Et pour la première fois, il se laissa glisser. Couler auprès d'elle. Sans peur. Sans crainte.

La Mort venait le faucher comme Elle l'avait promis plusieurs années auparavant. Curieusement elle n'avait pas revêtu son costume traditionnel. Ce n'était pas Tessa qui l'attendait non plus. C'était…Lui. Simplement.

Si son corps n'avait pas déjà lâché prise, il en aurait presque ri.

Si ses yeux vitreux avaient pu parler, il en aurait hurlé. Hurlé son prénom dans un écho sans fin.

Allongé sur le sol parqueté, un spasme secoua ses muscles. Son corps tressauta. Derniers vestiges d'une vie qui s'échappe. Sa vue se brouillant d'un liquide qu'il se refusa à nommer.

Puis il les vit.

Face à lui.

Immobiles, ils le dévisageaient.

Démon et ange dotés de pouvoirs millénaires mais enveloppes charnelles sans âme.

Combien de temps s'écoula-t-il avant l'inéluctable? Aucune idée. Le temps n'a plus court lorsque la Mort se présente à vous.

Au fur et à mesure, ses perceptions défaillirent. Toucher. Goût. Odorat. Ouïe. Vue.

Et la dernière image que son esprit emporta vers le néant fut celle de cet ange qu'il aimait et de cette enflure de Crowley triomphant s'embrassant langoureusement devant sa dépouille.

Dernière respiration. Souffle qui se brise sur le parquet aux reflets de chêne. Cœur erratique dont la course cesse dans un ultime battement. Unique larme dévalant sur une joue engourdie par les stigmates de la Mort.

Trou noir.

**XXX**

Babam. Babam. Babam.

Trois petits coups qui se répètent à l'infini. Avec plus ou moins d'intensité.

Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'écrase lourdement sur le sol. Suivi d'un hurlement digne des plus grands films d'horreur.

Une porte qui claque dans le lointain. Un Sam échevelé et débraillé qui ouvre la porte de sa chambre en criant :

\- Dean ?! Dean !

Une jambe en équerre sur son lit défait, la couverture à moitié rabattue sur les draps, les fesses rudement malmenées par la chute, Dean essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre pied dans la réalité, cherchant son souffle dans un réflexe de pure survie.

Aucun mot n'arrive à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il est encore sous le choc. Hagard. Prisonnier d'un rêve dont il ne parvient pas à démêler le vrai du faux. Son front dégouline de sueur, son t-shirt est couvert de transpiration. Machinalement, il porte la main à son ventre et soulève son vêtement.

Il doit s'en assurer.

Pas de trace de sang. Pas de plaie béante. Juste ses abdos qui se dessinent en de belles arabesques.

Il est en vie.

Silencieux, son cadet suit du regard ses mouvements. Inquiet. Il voit bien que son frère n'est pas dans son état normal. Son hurlement n'avait plus rien d'humain lorsqu'il l'a tiré de sa léthargie. Depuis le Purgatoire, Dean a bien changé. Une part de lui est restée là-bas, il le sait. Quand bien même il ne l'évoque jamais devant lui. Quand bien même Cas les a rejoints, cherchant à tout prix un moyen de racheter ses fautes, ses erreurs, ses péchés.

Fidèle à lui-même, il s'approche et tend sa main pour l'aider à se relever, lui demandant d'une voix qu'il veut rassurante :

\- Dean, ça va ?

Il le voit frémir. Chose assez notable pour être souligné. Quoi qu'il ait rêvé, cela l'a profondément secoué. Il est donc inutile d'insister.

Se résignant, il recule d'un pas et se dirige vers la sortie lorsque la voix étrangement basse de son aîné s'élève :

\- Cas ?

Sam secoue la tête, une moue désabusée sur les lèvres. Pourquoi n'est-il même pas surpris que ce soit vers lui que se tournent automatiquement les pensées de son frère ? Quand va-t-il enfin cesser de se voiler la face ? Ça devient lassant à la longue et surtout ça arrangerait tout le monde. Lui pour commencer.

La main sur la poignée, il lui répond d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Je ne sais pas. Apparemment, il n'est pas dans le bunker. Sinon il serait déjà là…

Et il s'en va. Sans un regard vers ce frère qui reste aveugle et sourd face aux tourments qui habitent son ami Castiel, l'ange gardien de son aîné.

De nouveau seul dans sa chambre, Dean tremble. Il n'a pas bougé d'un iota, même si sa posture lui est particulièrement désagréable. Il se dépêtre comme il peut des images qui s'affichent malignement derrière ses paupières closes.

Castiel et Crowley. Ce baiser.

Cela ne se peut.

Cas… Cas n'a jamais aimé ce petit démon véreux. Cas… Cas…N'aime…Que…

Il se doit de réagir. Tout de suite. Ne pas se laisser déborder par les émotions.

Armé de cette résolution, il se décide enfin à bouger, poussant un grognement lorsqu'il repositionne convenablement sa jambe qui fourmille, signe que le sang circule de nouveau correctement et qu'il est bien en vie. Que ce n'est pas encore le fruit de son cerveau déséquilibré.

Se massant la jambe douloureuse, il se déshabille rapidement et court vers la douche attenante. En moins de dix minutes, il a chassé l'humidité poisseuse qui le recouvrait. A pu délasser ses membres endoloris par sa nuit agitée. A pris le temps de bien nettoyer son visage et ses cheveux, leur rendant souplesse et vitalité.

Habillé de son éternel jean Levi's et d'un t-shirt d'ACDC, il fonce vers la cuisine où il sait trouver son frère. Le connaissant, ce dernier a dû profiter de son réveil impromptu pour préparer un café fraîchement moulu. Et son odorat lui indique qu'il arrive juste à temps pour le consommer. Mais nulle trace de son petit Sammy. Bah il a dû retourner à ses vieux bouquins qu'il épluche à longueur de journée.

D'un geste vif, il attrape une tasse qui traînait sur l'égouttoir et se sert une bonne rasade du liquide délicieusement parfumé.

La première gorgée lui réchauffe le corps. Littéralement. Les suivantes lui donnent le petit coup de fouet indispensable pour recharger ses batteries. Le breuvage est fort, brûlant. Indéniablement, il le réconforte. Lui donne le courage nécessaire pour ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

La main assurée, il repose sa tasse vide et se dirige vers le guéridon de l'entrée. Dessus, il y trouve les clefs du véhicule de Castiel. Signe que l'ange est encore dans les parages.

Il se saisit de sa veste en cuir, accrochée à la patère, et gagne la surface.

Connaissant le séraphin, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Il sait qu'il aime à se promener dans les sous-bois alentours, y trouvant sans doute le silence et la paix qu'il recherche en vain.

Dehors, la fraîcheur du petit matin se fait encore sentir. Son souffle exhale un halo blanc qui s'estompe délicatement. L'herbe perlée de rosée embaume l'espace, remplissant ses poumons d'air pur. Les piaillements des oiseaux s'affrontent dans un bel ensemble coordonné, rivalisant de vocalises. L'aube naissante colorie le ciel en mille couleurs éclatantes. La journée sera ensoleillée.

Il prend à droite et longe le petit chemin de terre battue qui s'enfonce dans la forêt. Bientôt il est submergé par le calme ambiant. Mis à part le frottement de sa semelle contre l'humus et les petits cailloux, seuls les mouvements de la faune bruissent autour de lui. A bien écouter, il serait en mesure de percevoir les propres battements de son cœur. Dans un tempo régulier.

Babam. Babam. Babam.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'une marche soutenue, il débouche dans la clairière. Clairière dans laquelle il l'aperçoit.

Cas…

Nouveau tempo. Son cœur fait une embardée.

Assis sur un promontoire, ce dernier fixe la ligne d'horizon.

Qu'y voit-il ? Que ressent-il ?

Autant être honnête, il ne s'est jamais posé la question. Il s'est si souvent servi de lui. Aussi mal que ça lui fasse, c'est la stricte vérité. Un ange de leur côté, c'était un luxe qui ne se refusait pas par les temps qui courent. Et il en avait abusé. Outrageusement. Au point de le blesser. Plus d'une fois. Pourtant Castiel était toujours revenu vers lui. Oublieux de son attitude cavalière et irrespectueuse.

Peut-être que cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais comme le disait si bien le proverbe, il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.

Et ce matin, il est là. A observer cet ange qui n'en portait plus que le titre. Qui n'avait plus vraiment de pouvoirs et dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Par sa faute. Encore et toujours.

Si on lui demandait maintenant quel serait son vœu le plus cher, il répondrait sans hésitation : que Castiel recouvre sa grâce. Même si son cœur se déchirerait de le savoir de nouveau égaré entre deux mondes. Le seul fait de le savoir sauf suffirait à son bonheur.

Il est tiré de ses pensées par la voix rauque de Castiel qui a tourné son regard bleu métallique vers sa personne :

\- Hello Dean.

\- Salut Cas !

\- Que viens-tu faire par ici ?

\- Je…

\- Oui ? l'encourage celui-ci.

Il connaît bien son ancien protégé. Et sa présence en ce lieu de plénitude l'incite à la prudence. Dean n'a pas coutume de se balader à cette heure-là de la journée. Ce qui le conforte dans son sentiment qu'un événement dont il ignore l'issue, positive ou négative, ne manquera pas de se produire.

De son côté, Dean bout de rage intérieure. Tête baissée sur le bout de ses rangers, il réfléchit : Pourquoi les mots sont-ils si difficiles à prononcer ? Lui qui a une tchatche sans nom avec les filles d'un soir qu'il draguait est incapable de formuler la moindre parole cohérente lorsqu'il s'agit de Castiel.

Frappé de mutisme, il relève la tête lorsqu'il entend un raclement de gorge. Castiel le fixe comme à son habitude. Deux orbes céruléens à la profondeur abyssale. Impassible.

Il finit par s'avancer et reste planté là, devant lui, hésitant sur la suite à donner à son action. Doit-il s'asseoir près de lui ou alors tout déballer en moins de cinq secondes debout pour mieux s'enfuir si la conversation ne prenait pas le tour auquel il aspirait ?

Il n'a pas à choisir. Castiel le fait pour lui.

Tacitement, ce dernier se déplace sur la large pierre plate de façon à ce que Dean puisse poser ses fesses sans pénétrer son sacro-saint espace personnel. Inutile de le provoquer et de le faire fuir parce qu'il l'aurait malencontreusement effleuré.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Dean le rejoint.

Côte à côte, le regard pointé sur l'astre solaire qui amorce sa course dans le ciel, Dean sent son cœur flancher. Ses bonnes résolutions avec. Elles fondent comme neige au soleil maintenant qu'il est auprès de lui.

Au sortir de son cauchemar, il n'a eu qu'une idée en tête : trouver Castiel et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Pour lui prouver à quel point il compte pour lui. Qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Qu'il est sa famille. Sa vie. Au risque de le perdre aussi, si jamais ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

Pourtant, il reste désespérément muet. Incapable d'exprimer ce tourment qui le consume. Cet amour qu'il tait. Damnée fierté.

Jusqu'à ce geste…

Simple frôlement de la main droite de Cas sur la sienne.

Geste volontaire ? Peut-être.

Geste fatal. Assurément.

Regards qui se cherchent et se trouvent.

Océan déchaîné contre forêt d'émeraude.

Temps qui se fige. Instant de grâce.

Dean fond sur les lèvres craquelées à sa portée. Sa main droite se pose sur la nuque de l'ange et le rapproche contre son corps, le serrant à l'étouffer. Castiel non plus n'est pas en reste s'accrochant fermement à cet homme vertueux. Comme si son souffle de vie en dépendait.

Peau contre peau. A la fois chaleureuse. Douce. Râpeuse.

Le baiser est passionné. A l'image de ce qu'ils sont. Furieux. Désireux. Ambitieux. Laissant libre court à ces sentiments trop longtemps étouffés.

Leurs lèvres s'approchent, se goûtent, se découvrent au gré de leur envie. De la commissure des lèvres au cœur de cette bouche qui s'entrouvre dans un gémissement de plaisir.

Leurs langues ne sont pas en reste. Dansant dans une volupté qui les laisse fiévreux. Insatiables.

De saccadées, leurs respirations passent à erratiques. A leur point de rupture.

Se détachant à regret, ils gémissent de frustration de concert.

Front contre front, les yeux encore clos et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Dean murmure lascivement :

\- Cas…

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà. Il y a encore des lecteurs/lectrices ? **

**Maintenant les explications sur les raisons de cet os. **

**La plupart d'entre vous me suit depuis mes débuts sur ce site et connaît mon peu de goût pour les pairings autre que le destiel. **

**Ici, j'ai répondu, une fois n'est pas coutume, à un défi lancé par un de mes lecteurs. Si j'étais plutôt contre au départ, tout simplement parce que je n'imagine pas ces deux personnages ensemble, des événements douloureux et dramatiques ont changé la donne et m'ont inspirée ce texte plutôt noir, je vous l'accorde. **

**Malgré le pairing et le thème, j'ai souhaité le partager avec vous. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que vous aurez apprécié cette lecture. **

**Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu. **

**On se retrouve bien vite dans un tout autre cadre. Parfaitement destiel celui-là. **

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


End file.
